nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Helmaroc King
Helmaroc King is the fourth boss in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Link defeated it by waiting for it to bury its beak in the floor and hitting it on the head with the Skull Hammer. Four hits would break off its mask and reveal its weak spot. Link could then shoot its head with arrows and/or wait for it to bury its beak in the floor and hit its head with ether the Skull Hammer or the Master Sword. He would then repeat these attacks until Helmaroc King was killed and Link could continue along the path to Ganondorf's throne room at the top of the Forsaken Fortress. Helmaroc King also appeared as a boss on Death Mountain in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Attacks Helmaroc King has several different attacks. *Walks across room trying to crush Link under its feet. *Trys to spear Link with its beak. *Flys across room with its talons extended (is very hard to avoid) Mission The Helmaroc King's master, Ganondorf, sent Helmaroc King on a mission several years ago. This mission was to travel around the Great Sea, searching for young Hylian girls who have the ancient Hylian marking: long, pointed ears. It was Ganondorf's hope that one of these girls would be Princess Zelda so that he could get the Triforce of Wisdom, but he had no luck. It was during one of these missions that Helmaroc King captured the pirate, Tetra. But the crew fought back and Tetra was dropped on top of Outset Island. Link went to save her and succeeded. However, as he and Tetra were returning, Link's younger sister, Aryll, ran to greet them. Helmaroc King, seeing Aryll and believing her to be Tetra, attack and carried Aryll off to the Forsaken Fortress. This was the cause of Link's quest and the start of the deep and bitter hatred that Link had of Helmaroc King. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Helmaroc King appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. Trophy description "A monstrous bird that wears a mask. On orders from Ganondorf, he sets out in search of Zelda, capturing every pointy-eared little girl he can find. His weak point is the area directly under his mask. This fellow also appears in "A Link to the Past," but that version was more beastly and was called the Helmasaur King... He still wore a mask, of course." ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Helmaroc King is a boss introduced with the Wind Waker character in Hyrule Warriors Legends and reappears in Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. It is fought both in Story Mode and in some of the Adventure Mode maps added in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Like in Wind Waker, the player must use its hammer to break and expose its weak point. Materials Like other enemies, the Helmaroc King has a chance to either drop a weapon or two type of materials. *Silver Material - Helmaroc Plume *Gold Material - Helmaroc King's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Hyrule Warriors bosses